New York Giants
NFL |conference = NFC |division = NFC East |founded = 1925 |stadium = MetLife Stadium |city = East Rutherford, New Jersey |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |image_alt_uniform = |field = |championships = 8 |championships_years = 1927 • 1934 • 1938 1956 • 1986 • 1990 2007 • 2011 |super_bowls = 4 |super_bowls_years = XXI • XXV XLII • XLVI |conf_champs = 11 |conf_champs_years = 1956 • 1958 • 1959 1961 • 1962 • 1963 1986 • 1990 • 2000 2007 • 2011 |div_champs = 16 |div_champs_years = 1933 • 1934 • 1935 1938 • 1939 • 1941 1944 • 1946 • 1986 1989 • 1990 • 1997 2000 • 2005 • 2008 2011 |typen = 2 |type1 = Giants |type2 = Giants }} The New York Giants are a professional football team based in East Rutherford, New Jersey, representing the New York metropolitan area. The team plays their games at atbig Stadium. In a unique arrangement, the team shares the stadium with the New York Jets. The Giants are currently members of the Eastern Division of the National Football Conference (NFC) in the National Football League (NFL). They were one of five teams that joined the NFL in 1925, but the only one admitted that year which still exists. The Giants rank third among all NFL franchises with eight NFL titles: four in the pre–Super Bowl era (1927, 1934, 1938, 1956) and four since the advent of the Super Bowl (Super Bowls XXI (1986), XXV (1990), XLII (2007), and XLVI (2011). Their championship tally is surpassed only by the Green Bay Packers (13) and Chicago Bears (9). During their history, the Giants have featured 15 Hall of Fame players, including NFL Most Valuable Player award winners Charlie Conerly, Y. A. Tittle, and Lawrence Taylor. To distinguish it from the professional baseball team of the same name, the football team was incorporated as the "New York National League Football Company, Inc." in 1953 and changed to "New York Football Giants, Inc." in 2000 Although the baseball team moved to San Francisco after the 1957 season, the football team continues to use "New York Football Giants, Inc." as its legal corporate name, and is often referred to by fans and sportscasters as the "New York Football Giants". The team has also gained several nicknames, including "Big Blue," the "G-Men", and the "Jints," an intentionally mangled abbreviation seen frequently in the New York Post and New York Daily News, originating from the baseball team when they were based in New York. Additionally the team as a whole is occasionally referred to as the "Big Blue Wrecking Crew", even though this moniker primarily and originally refers to the Giants defensive unit during the 80's and early 90's. Team history 'Founding' The Giants joined the NFL as a 1925 expansion team. 'Membership' |} 'Championships' Super Bowl XXI Denver Broncos |away_team_score = 20 |home_team = New York Giants |home_team_score = 39 |mvp = Phil Simms (QB) |typen = 2 |type1 = Giants |type2 = Giants }} Behind their running game and defense, led by linebacker Lawrence Taylor (who won NFL MVP, the last non-offensive winner to date), the Giants went a league best 14-2, then blew out the San Francisco 49ers 49-3 in the divisional round, then shut out the Washington Redskins 17-0 in the NFC title game to reach Super Bowl XXI. The Giants were down 10-7 late in the second quarter when George Martin sacked John Elway in the end zone for a safety to cut the deficit to 1 at the half. From there, the Giants out scored the Broncos 30-10 in the second half. Quarterback Phil Simms won Super Bowl MVP after completing 22 of 25 passes for 268 yards and 3 touchdowns while rushing 3 times for 25 yards. This game also brought the Gatorade shower to national prominence when Harry Carson dumped a cooler of Gatorade on head coach Bill Parcells after the win. This game also started the "I'm going to Disneyland/World!" commercial. Super Bowl XXV Buffalo Bills |away_team_score = 19 |home_team = New York Giants |home_team_score = 20 |mvp = Ottis Anderson (RB) |typen = 2 |type1 = Giants |type2 = Giants }} Despite losing Phil Simms to a broken foot, the Giants finished with a 13-3 record and the #2 seed in the playoffs. Riding their defense, running game, and smart football from new quarterback Jeff Hostetler, the Giants blew out the Chicago Bears 31-3 in the divisional round, then upset the two-time defending champion San Francisco 49ers 15-13 in the NFC title game to reach Super Bowl XXV, played during the peak of the Gulf War. The Giants used a strong ball-control strategy to possess the ball for 40:33, keeping the Bills "K-Gun" offense off the field. Down 10-3 in the second quarter, Bruce Smith sacked Hostetler in the end zone, but Hostetler held on to the ball thus the Bills only had a nine point advantage. The Giants pull to within two at halftime, then took the lead on an Ottis Anderson touchdown run which capped off a drive that took 9:29 off the clock. Thurman Thomas ran for a touchdown that put the Bills up by two. The Giants kicked a field goal to take a 20-19 lead after a drive that took 7:32 off the clock. The Bills got the ball back with 2:16 left in the fourth quarter. Jim Kelly drove them to the Giants 29 yard line, setting up Scott Norwood for a 47 yard field goal with eight seconds left. In the only Super Bowl where a game winning kick was attempted with the losing team behind, Norwood missed wide right to seal the win for the Giants. This game would be the first of four straight Super Bowl losses for the Bills. Ottis Anderson was named Super Bowl MVP and was awarded the first Pete Rozelle trophy after rushing for 102 yards on 21 carries and a touchdown while catching a seven yard pass. This was the last game that Bill Parcells would coach the Giants. Super Bowl XLII New York Giants |away_team_score = 17 |home_team = New England Patriots |home_team_score = 14 |mvp = Eli Manning (QB) |typen = 2 |type1 = Giants |type2 = Giants }} Behind their defense, the Giants went 10-6 and earned a wild card berth. As the #5 seed, they won three road games to reach Super Bowl XLII, defeating the Tampa Bay Buccaneers 24-14 in the wild card round, upsetting the Dallas Cowboys 21-17 in the divisional round (the last playoff game at Texas Stadium), then upsetting Brett Favre and the Green Bay Packers 23-20 in overtime in the NFC title game at Lambeau Field in what would be Favre's last game as a Packer. The Giants were 12 point underdogs against Tom Brady and the undefeated Patriots. But the Giants had played the Patriots in the last week of the season with nothing to gain. Despite losing 38-35, the Giants played to win and gained confidence which sparked their playoff run. The game became a defensive struggle. The Giants sacked Brady five times and took a 10-7 lead in the fourth quarter on an Eli Manning touchdown pass to David Tyree. After each team went three and out, Brady threw a touchdown pass to Randy Moss to give the Patriots a 14-10 lead with 2:42 remaining. One play after Asante Samuel dropped an interception, Manning dropped back, got away from five defenders, and threw a pass to Tyree, who made the catch by pinning the ball against his helmet with one hand as he went down. The play, now known as the "Helmet Catch", gave the Giants a first down at the Patriots 24 yard line. Three plays later, Manning threw a touchdown to Plaxico Burress to give the Giants a 17-14 lead. The Giants stopped the Patriots on their last drive to seal one of the greatest upsets in sports history. Manning was named Super Bowl MVP after completing 19 of 34 passes for 255 yards and 2 touchdowns with one interception. This was the last game in the career of Giants defensive end Michael Strahan. Super Bowl XLVI New York Giants |away_team_score = 21 |home_team = New England Patriots |home_team_score = 17 |mvp = Eli Manning (QB) |typen = 2 |type1 = Giants |type2 = Giants }} The Giants went 9-7 in 2011, clinching the NFC East title in the final week of the season. They defeated the Atlanta Falcons 24-2 in the wild card round, upset Aaron Rodgers and the 15-1 defending champion Green Bay Packers 37-20 in the divisional round at Lambeau Field, then defeated the San Francisco 49ers 20-17 in overtime in the NFC title game to reach Super Bowl XLVI. The Giants were down 10-9 at halftime. The Patriots extend the lead to 8 on their first drive with another touchdown. The Giants kicked two more field goals to pull within 2 and caught a break when Wes Welker failed to hang on to a wide open pass that would have given the Patriots a clinching first down. The Giants took over at their 12 yard line with 3:46 left in the game. On the first play of the drive, Eli Manning completed a 38 yard pass to Mario Manningham, who made the catch along the left sideline and managed to stay in bounds to get the Giants to midfield. The Giants drove down to the 6 yard line, and tried to drain the clock, but Ahmad Bradshaw scored on a 6 yard run despite trying not to score. A failed two-point attempt put the Giants up 21-17 with 57 seconds to go. The Patriots drove to the Giants 49 yard line with nine seconds left, but the Giants knocked down Brady's Hail Mary pass to seal their second Super Bowl win over the Patriots in five years. Manning won his second Super Bowl MVP after completing 30 of 40 passes for 296 yards and a touchdown. 'Achievements' |} External links References * Pro Football Reference.com - New York Giants franchise encyclopedia * Wikipedia - New York Giants page * Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net - New York Giants logos Category:National Football League teams Category:APFA/NFL Teams Category:NFL Eastern Division Teams Category:NFL American/Eastern Division Teams Category:NFL Century Division Teams Category:NFL Capitol Division Teams Category:NFC East Division Teams Category:NFL Eastern Category:NFL American/Eastern Category:NFL Century Category:NFL Capitol Category:NFC East